A New destiny awaits!
by applesduh
Summary: The next story. 10 years have passed since the evil Buu was destroyed. Now a new threat revealed it's self. What is this threat? Read to find out! This is mine and Pink Wildfire's story, I am giving her/him credit. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Celebrate on Planet Vegeta

Chapter 1 ~Celebrate On Planet Vegeta~

A week has gone by and the girls were approaching their home planet. They were sleep ing in their space pods the entire trip back to planet Vegeta. Planet Vegeta was having a celebration. The entire planet was celebrating about the other planets they have destroyed and conquered in the past also because they set a record for all of sayian-kind. Sapphire and Ruby wanted to get back in time for the celebration.

"_Arrived _at Destination: We have reached planet Vegeta. I repeat. We have reached planet Vegeta. Prepare to enter the atmosphere." Came the female's voice of the computer in Sapphire and Ruby's pods.

Sapphire and Ruby awoke from the announcement and stretched their arms. They each rubbed their eyes and blinked in confusion at the announcement the computer made. Finally after a minute of silence, the announcement reaching home absorbed in their heads. They hand their headsets on.

Smiling with happiness, Ruby cried out, "Did I just hear correctly? Are we really home?"

"I believe you heard right Ruby. We are home!" Sapphire claimed with excitement as well.

"Finally! I can't wait to celebrate and eat all the grub that they have! I'm starved!" Ruby shouted with excitement.

Sapphire rolled her eyes with amusement at Ruby's complaint. Sapphire understood what Ruby was going through. She was suffering from the same fate. She couldn't wait to eat, nap, and take a shower. Sapphire was unaware of how long she and Ruby were gone for, but as long as she was home now, she could care less. But she did have to see the king for an important matter.

"You know I'm suffering from the same thing as you. I'm starved and I can't wait to see what the king wanted me for, so I can celebrate with you." Sapphire claimed with the shake of her head.

Ruby bit her bottom lip as she forgot that the king wanted to see Sapphire for some reason. Sighing in defeat because she knew what the king wanted was more important than Ruby and Sapphire celebrating with the rest of the planet.

Ruby spoke through the headset and said, " I know this cool bar we can go and celebrate in. I heard it's great. So I will be waiting for you there. I'll give you until three O' clock to finish with the king. You better get to the bar at that time Sapphire or I won't talk to you for three weeks."

Sapphire laughed in amusement because she knew that Ruby was a bad lire. "You are such a bad lire, you know that right?" Sapphire added honestly as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe so, but I will be mean to you somehow because your alway late!" Ruby stated seriously but was bad at being convincing.

"Uh-huh sure," Sapphire said sarcastically.

"Let's hope your not going to be late to see the King Vegeta himself!" Ruby spat out harshly in frustration hoping to get her point across.

"Don't worry Ruby" Sapphire assures Ruby.

The pods were descending at a fast pace towards the atmosphere of planet Vegeta. The two pods crash landed in the forest but it wasn't as bad of a landing than the one in planet Ateria.

"Destanation reached. Welcome to planet Vegeta." The female computer voice.

The pods door slowly open and out emerged Sapphire and Ruby. They wore the same uniform as three weeks ago before they headed to planet Intecka. Their hair were tangled from all the fighting they did and their skin looked a little pale from the lack of solids and liquids. Even their stomachs were rumbling from the lack of food.

Sighing in relief, Sapphire and Ruby were delighted to be able to stand after all that sitting for a week. They stretched their arms over their heads. As they looked at each other, Sapphire said casually, "I'll meet you at the bar around three. Hopefully I won't take too long."

Ruby placed her hand upon her hip and waved an index finger at Sapphire. "Like I said in the pod Sapphire, just be there by three. I'll be waiting." Ruby stated seriously with a smile.

Bowing before Ruby, Sapphire said humbly, "Yes your royal highness."

Ruby laughed as did Sapphire. After the laugh, Sapphire began to levitate into the air. Ruby watched Sapphire as she ascended into the air.

"See you later Ruby." Sapphire tells Ruby and does a small short wave towards Ruby.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "Right," she added.

With that Sapphire left Ruby alone and blasted away towards the king's palace and went to go see the king. Ruby watched as her best friend dismissed herself from the forest and Ruby decided to head over the bar to celebrate.

As Ruby walked to the bar, she did find it intriguing that the king would ask a low-class level Saiyan warrior to converse with him. Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby happily greeted her home as she continued to walk to the bar which was 20 feet away.

After 25 mins of flying...Sapphire made it to the castle, she landed on her feet on the the stone ground which was the front entrance into the palace. Sapphire began to walk up to the entrance and saw two Saiyans guarding the door. As Sapphire approached, the Saiyan guards take notice of her and stop her from proceeding.

"Halt! The king does not allow low-class level Saiyans in his presence, unless he calls them first!" announced the male Saiyan with raven, spiky hair.

Sapphire wacked her hair behind her back and gave the Saiyan soldiers a serious expression. "Excuse me watch dogs, but the king did order to see me. You can go ask him yourself if you wish." Sapphire stated seriously as she placed her hand on her hip.

The two Saiyans looked at each other and blinked out of puzzlement. But the soon laugh finding it amusing that a low-class Saiyan would make a joke.

"Oh that's good. The king actually asked for you? A low-class level Saiyan? Why would he want to see you?" the ginger haired Saiyan remarked with a roar of laughter to accompany his mockery.

Sapphire however wasn't intimidated by the mockery. Even when she was a child her and Ruby were always made fun of. Especially because of being born as a low-class Saiyan warriors, Sapphire was always laughed at because she was so low on the chain. She would always fight to release the anger, hoping that at least killing something would proof herself worthy so she wouldn't be mocked at anymore. Throughout out the years she seemed to have improved on enduring the mockery that still somewhat lingers around her, only because she knew she could count on Ruby to back her up.

Sapphire prepared herself to fight off the guards as she bent her knees and raised her fists. "Well since words won't go through to your tiny little brain of yours, why not just settle this with a fight? Oh but to warn you now, you might not be alive when I'm through with you. You might be considered lucky if I decide to spare you." Sapphire threatened with a sly smile perched upon her lips.

The two Saiyans took no heed of Sapphire's warning and laughed out of amusement. The raven spiky haired Saiyan cracked his knuckles and neck, and prepared himself for battle.

The two sayians had black sayian armor and had red short length cape on. They capes ended just above their tail bone. All of the royal guard wore the same particular cape.

"In case you haven't noticed, girly, you're out matched. Two to one. The odds are stacked against you." The raven haired Saiyan observed as he used his fingers for the counting.

"Oh great, you can count. That's just how I like my odds. The king ordered me to see him. I cannot be delayed by some body guards that seem to be pampered brats. Show me what you've got!" Sapphire challenged as she charged forward at the raven haired Saiyan.

Sapphire charged at the raven haired Saiyan first, startling him in the process. Sapphire gave an uppercut to the raven haired Saiyan impacting against his chin, causing his chin to crack. The ginger haired Saiyan cringed at the sound of the crack, but teleported behind Sapphire and elbowed her in the back. Sapphire gasped out in pain as she felt her ribs give in.

"That's for giving Thrash an uppercut." the ginger haired mocked as he saw Sapphire.

Thrash looked at his partner and grinned in delight. "Heh, nice sneak attack Binlock." He praised with a laugh.

Binlock saw some blood trickle down Thrash's mouth and pointed an index finger at it. "Uh Thrash, that low-class level Saiyan made your lip bleed." He observed.

Thrash blinked with surprise and touched his bottom lip with his tongue. Tasting the warm, metallic flavor of the blood on his lip, Thrash exposed an angry growl as wiped the fresh blood with the back of his hand. And with that hand, he clenched it into a fist.

"Why that little brat! Just for that, I won't show mercy for her!" Thrash announced angrily as he started to search for Sapphire.

Searching with his head, Thrash demanded, "Where is she...that little bitch? She's gonna wish she's never been born!"

Binlock flies into the air and floats in the air just 50 feet in the air. He was searching for Sapphire too as for a bird's eye view and spotted her teleporting behind Thrash. With his eyes widened, Binlock yelled out, "Thrash look out, behind you!"

But it was too late. Sapphire had head-locked Thrash and was now chocking him. Sapphire perched a wicked smile upon her lips and leaned in closer to his ear to whisper, "What was that about me wishing I would never be born? If I were you, I would say your prayers, because you're about to die right now!"

Binlock saw the position that Thrash was in and was helpless in helping his partner. He knew if he used his ki blasts, it would also harm Thrash.

"Binlock you idiot…!" Thrash gasped out. "Kill her…!"

Binlock was taken aback at what he heard from his partner. He shook his head in protest. "Thrash if I use my ki blasts now, I'll kill you as well!"

Sapphire only laughed in amusement as she heard the struggle in Binlock's voice. "Well gentlemen, how 'bout I'll decide for you instead?" Sapphire offered as she used her free hand and placed her palm at the back of Thrash's back.

Binlock's eyes widened with revelation when he saw a light blue ki ball forming on Sapphire's hand. But before Sapphire could fully grow her ki blast, Thrash seized this opportunity and elbowed Sapphire in the abdomen, causing her to gasp out in shock and release her grip on him. Grinning with relief and delight, Binlock flew down to assist his partner.

Thrash and Binlock came side by side and pulled their elbows back and had their wrists touch. With Sapphire paralyzed for a few minutes as she gripped her abdomen, she sensed that Thrash and Binlock were preparing to power up and combine their ki blasts to finish her off for good. With their knees bent, they began to yell at the top of their lungs as the white ki began to form in their hands.

Sapphire attempted to ignore the pain. Her eyes narrow and she grits her teeth at the royal guards and she imitate her opponents. She bent her knees and pulled in her elbows. With her wrists touching each other, she yelled at the top of her lungs as the blue ki formed in her hands.

When the three of the Saiyan's ki blasts were powerful enough, they each thrust their arms out, releasing the ki beams towards the opponents. Thrash and Binlock's beams formed together to become larger while Sapphire's beam was thin but just as powerful. As the two beams clashed, Sapphire, Thrash, and Binlock's beams attempted to overpower the other. The three Saiyans yelled at the top of their lungs as they put much force into their beams. For a moment, Thrash and Binlock's beam overpowered Sapphire's and it was three quarters of the way there, but Sapphire wouldn't allow two Saiyans overpower her.

She and Ruby have been to two planets, and overpowered both and they were low-class level Saiyans. If they can destroy two planets, Sapphire knew for a fact that she can outmatch two Saiyans by herself.

"There's no way I can lose!" Sapphire announced as her beam was starting to push the white beam out of the way.

Yelling some more, Sapphire added more energy to her beam, causing it to overpower the other. Thrash and Binlock were taken aback when they saw their beam being overpowered.

"No way! How is this possible!" Thrash stated in disbelief.

"I've been to two planets! And destroyed both of them! What you clowns don't know is that every time a sayian fights that sayian grows in power! So there was no way that I would let myself be overpowered by the likes of you two!" Sapphire answered back with some more yelling.

Sapphire's beam pushed its way faster towards Thrash and Binlock, and with screams of fright, Thrash and Binlock felt the power of Sapphire's beam as it impacted against their bodies. Once the beam engulfed Thrash and Binlock, the two corpses fell limp onto the ground with fresh blood covering them. Sapphire grinned in triumph as she displayed her teeth.

"What losers! They had no chance of standing up to me!" Sapphire gloated as she landed on her feet and stared down at the two corpses seriously.

She glared down at the corpses and kicked Thrash's corpse hard. Sounds of bones snaping and crushing was heard from Sapphire's kick to Thrash's chest. After Sapphire is done kicking the dead body she smirks at her victory. 2 seconds later her eyes widen and gasps as she needed remebered that she needed to see the king. She ran towards the large front doors towards the palace to head inside into the castle to meet with the king.

Ruby emerged into the bar and saw many Saiyan warriors gathered at tables gossiping, and enjoying their fresh beverages. Ruby smiled with delight as she was relieved she could relax for once. She passed tables full of gossiping Saiyans and came up to the bar. She sat down on a stool and waited impatiently for the bar tender guy to appear. She tapped her fingers on top of the table in a fast rhythm. At last he appeared before her.

"How may I assist you?" He questioned curiously as he took out a spiral notebook and a pen.

Ruby stared at the Saiyan and smiled. She examined the Saiyan with interest as she stared with the head feature. He had short, wavy green hair and green eyes. He wore a white Saiyan uniform, and he was really muscular.

"I'll have a glass of milk. See, my best friend and I came back from destroying two planets." Ruby gloated with a laugh.

The bar tender guy blinked in puzzlement but shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "If you say so," He said bluntly.

"You don't believe me." Ruby said with disappointment.

"I'm not here to socialize kid. I'll be back with your beverage shortly." The green haired Saiyan added plainly as he left the bar.

Ruby seemed disappointed that the Saiyan who worked at the bar was busy. But shrugged her shoulders carelessly, Ruby waited for her milk.

A few minutes later the green haired Saiyan re-appeared with the glass of milk in his hand. He handed it to Ruby and she gladly accepted it.

"Anything else?" The green haired Saiyan questioned as he held his handy notebook in hand.

Ruby shook her head and said politely, "No that'll be all. Thanks."

With that, the green haired Saiyan left Ruby alone as she enjoyed her glass of milk.

Sapphire approached the throne room and saw a big gold plated door and pondered if it was real gold or fools gold. As she approached the door and was about to open it, her stomach began to rumble at her through persistence as she was starving and lacking in food. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you but I can't do anything until I finish with the king." Sapphire said seriously.

Her stomach rumbled some more and Sapphire decided to ignore it. She knocked on the door three times and the door automatically opened with her knocks. Sapphire stepped inside the throne room and saw the red carpet lying on the floor. She also saw the gold plated throne. Her then eyes widen in fear with as she sees the face the king was making. The king was sitting with his elbow rested on the arm rest of his throne and his head was resting on his fist. Sapphire was afraid that she has made the king of all sayains angry with her. She knew that the king was not happy with Sapphire's timing and also that she was late.

"You're late." Came the king's voice harshly.


	2. Chapter 2 The king order

Chapter 2 ~The king's order~

Sapphire entered the palace and entered the throne room. She saw the red carpet lying on the floor. She also saw the gold plated throne. Her eyes widen in fear as she saw the face the king was

making. The king was sitting with his elbow rested on the arm rest of his throne, and his head was resting on his fist. Sapphire was afraid that she had made the king of all Saiyans angry with her.

She knew that the king was not happy with Sapphire's timing and also that she was late.

"You're late." Came the king's voice harshly.

As Sapphire saw the king and knew she was in his presence, she automatically bent down onto one knee and lowered her head to the ground.

"Please forgive my tardiness my king," Sapphire begged as she looked at the ground below her and said with a little hint of fear running through her voice.

King Vegeta glared and growled towards Sapphire. He then slammed his fist on the arm of the throne. King Vegeta yelled out angrily, "AND WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU? I TOLD

YOU NOT TO BE LATE!"

Sapphire cringed at king Vegeta's angry voice. She tightly closed her eyes still bowed, and her face facing the floor she tried to swallow, but was having difficulties.

"My king, please just let me explain." Sapphire humbly begged.

Sapphire stopped and waited for the king to respond. She opened her eyes looking at the red carpet beneath her. Since she got no response from the king, Sapphire continued. "My king, after

conquering the planet Intecka like you ordered, we planned on coming home to report back to you, but our pods unfortunately had engine failure. We lost control of our pods and we crash

landed on a nearby planet. That planet was called Ateria."

The king raised an eyebrow out of fascination as he heard the words "Planet Ateria"

"The planet was called Ateria?" He questioned out of curiosity as he crossed his arms slouched in his throne.

Sapphire nodded her head once in agreement and began to somewhat relax as she knew the king wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Yes my king. Ruby and I were planning on destroying that planet to please you, but we were lacking of solids and liquids. So, we decided to consume to regain out energy. After gaining their

trust, sir, and with having our pods fixed, we began to put our plan into action. We were doing fine, real fine, but after Ruby and I stared up at the moon, everything was a blur.

"When Ruby and I woke up, we saw the whole planet destroyed. Not a living soul inhabited the planet. We weren't sure if we actually destroyed that planet, but it is now yours, my king."

Sapphire explained calmly as she looked at the red carpet.

King Vegeta wrapped his index and thumb finger around his chin and thought profoundly of Sapphire's story. After debating it through, king Vegeta looked at the bowing Sapphire as he placed

his hand on the arm rest of his throne.

"Stand up." King Vegeta ordered calmly yet seriously at the same time.

Sapphire automatically pushed herself up and looked at the king with hopeful eyes. She didn't know yet the reason that he summoned her, but she would soon find out.

"The reason I have summoned you is because I have an important task to give you." King Vegeta claimed as he tapped his fingers on his arm rest.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow out of confusion but said nothing. Therefore, king Vegeta continued. "I want to see how much stronger you've become. You told me that not only have you

conquered planet Intecka, but also planet Ateria. Let's see if you can prove your worth to me, low-class Saiyan."

With that, king Vegeta snapped his fingers and a group of at least twenty royal guards surrounded Sapphire, eager for battle. A few royal guards cracked their heads and knuckles. Sapphire

positioned herself in a fighting stance and exposed a serious poker face. King Vegeta smiled with delight as he saw the seriousness Sapphire exposed.

"Begin." King Vegeta announced as he snapped his fingers again.

The royal soldiers obeyed and charged at Sapphire.

Meanwhile, back at the bar, the sound of useless gossip reached Ruby's ears. Ruby sat on the stood, sipping away at her milk, and she groaned in frustration when she looked over at the clock

that read 2:54 p.m. She's been there for an hour and so far this celebration wasn't going so well. Ruby placed her hand upon her cheek and rested her elbow on the bar's top. She turned to look at her glass of milk. It was a little more than halfway empty. She used her index finger and traced the rim of the glass out of boredom.

"Great, Sapphire's gonna be late again." Ruby groaned but then she smiled and laughed. "That's Sapphire for yah I guess. I should know better than to think Sapphire will come early when clearly

she's a tardy baby." Ruby claimed with the shake of her head.

At a table nearby sat a lone Saiyan as he watched Ruby with fascination through black eyes. He perched a sly smile upon his lips when he watched her. He gripped a glass of wine that was in his

hand and took a swallow of the wine. Once the liquid slid down his esophagus, using his right hand he wiped away the extra residue that was on his lips and belched out loud without a care in the world.

Ruby heard the belch that came from a Saiyan, but ignored it as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Disgusting." She said mostly to herself.

Back at the castle, Sapphire was fighting off the royal guards the best she could but with the lack of food, it was a little more difficult than Sapphire thought. She was dog piled by six royal

soldiers while a few of the others were knocked out unconscious. King Vegeta was debating whether or not Sapphire was worth his time as he appeared to be getting bored. He yawned out of boredom. Sapphire pushed with all her might to get the six royal guards off of her. Her stomach growled and she attempted to ignore it.

"I… won't… lose!" Sapphire claimed confidently as the six royal guards felt strangely lighter now.

Sapphire felt her body shake and she wasn't sure why it did. Maybe it was because of the lack of food that was in her system? Or maybe it was because the six royal guards were really heavy?

Whatever the reason, her body was shaking and she ignored that as well. Sapphire stood up and threw the six royal guards off of her body. King Vegeta's eyes widened with disbelief when he

saw Sapphire toss those six royal guards like they were feathers from a crow.

Sapphire panted out of exhaustion but saw that some of the guards were regaining conscious. Placing her fists in front of her elbows she tucked to her sides, she glared at the guards. "You want

some more? Bring it on," She claimed and charged at the guards who were struggling to stand on their feet.

She punched the closest royal guard to the chin and heard a crack. The guard fell to the floor and landed on his side. He coughed and struggled to regain balance. Sapphire teleported to the

guards side and placed her foot up his side. She grinned while showing her teeth as she placed her palm near the guard's head.

"Hehehe I'm not done with you yet, coward." Sapphire stated seriously as her blue ki formed out of her hand.

The royal guard was paralyzed as he saw from the corner of his eyes what Sapphire was about to do.

"No! Please don't kill me! Please! I have a wife and two kids to take care of!" the soldier cried out in terror as his terrified face reflected the intense blue light from Sapphire's ki ball.

Sapphire rolled her eyes annoyingly at the begging she was hearing. "Yeah whatever, that's what they all say. Now die!" Sapphire stated seriously but she stopped her ki blast from finishing the

soldier off when she heard approaching footsteps.

"Hmm?" Sapphire questioned as she looked over her shoulders to see ten royal guards advancing her way.

She gave off a game face and a sly smirk as she gave off a short chuckle and quickly teleported before the soldiers could get to her. The ten soldiers stopped, and scratched their heads with

confusion.

"Where'd she go?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Be on the lookout men, she could be anywhere." Another one stated as he searched the area with his eyes.

King Vegeta saw where Sapphire was and seemed interested in what she was doing. King Vegeta sat up straight in his chair and saw as Sapphire was preparing for her final blast with her ki. It

formed in her hands and grew as Sapphire concentrated on her ki blast. She was up in the air near the ceiling as her elbows were pulled back and her wrists were touching. She exposed a serious

face as she concentrated on her ki blast and her aim. The royal guards continued to search for Sapphire, oblivious to where she was.

With a yell Sapphire thrust her hands forward and the blue ki blast aimed at the soldiers. "Take this! Galactic Beam!"

The royal soldiers heard Sapphire yell and automatically looked up at Sapphire. Their eyes widened with revelation as they saw the blue ki beam shot at them. With screams of fright from the

royal guards, they were dead in a matter of seconds. Their corpses fell limp and with a thud.

Sapphire breathed heavily for oxygen as she was exhausted from her workout. She heard her stomach rumble as Sapphire was lacking in solids. She rolled her eyes annoyingly as she heard her

stomach.

King Vegeta seemed most impressed by Sapphire's battling technique that he could use her. He clapped at Sapphire's performance and praised her.

"Well done Sapphire. I'm most astounded by the way you performed today. You have grown in strength. Maybe you will be of use after all."

Sapphire eyes widen just a bit that the king of all Saiyans called Sapphire by her name. She was pleased with herself. She was also surprised that the king Vegeta would call a low-class Saiyan by

their name. Very rarely, it happens. She contained her joy and put a power face as she bowed before the king. King Vegeta continued. "I want you and Ruby to go to planet Earth and destroy

it."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "Planet Earth, my king…?" She asked in confusion.

King Vegeta crossed his legs and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. Planet Earth. A long time ago, we've sent out a Saiyan named Kakarot to planet Earth, but unfortunately he never came

back to report that his job was done. So he has failed in doing his part. The Earth is still in space, and that will not do.

"Your mission, Sapphire, is to destroy planet Earth. Don't fail me Sapphire." King Vegeta concluded seriously.

Sapphire bowed again toward her king. "My king, I don't mean to question your orders but, if Ruby and I destroy planet Earth, wouldn't that also destroy this 'so-called' Kakarot if he is still

alive on the planet?" Sapphire questioned curiously.

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he glares harshly towards Sapphire and exposes a low growl. "You dare question my orders?"

Sapphire eyes widen in fear and she whimpers as she looked at her furious king.

"I don't give a damn to what happens to that low-class Saiyan! All Saiyans that fail on their mission, they fail me! And when they fail me they are no longer useful to me and are subject to a

horrible death! He failed in his mission so this is the price he should pay for disregarding his duty has a low-class Saiyan! Now go and don't fail me! For you know the consequences of doing

so!" King Vegeta stated angrily and harshly.

The harsh and cold words from King Vegeta stung as Sapphire heard each word. Sapphire tried to contain her composure but it was no use she hides her frightened face by bowing once again.

She bowed for the last time before her king and said humbly, "Yes my king."

"You may leave now." The King said coldly

And with that, Sapphire quickly dismissed herself from the throne room and out of the palace.

Ruby finished her glass of milk and was becoming really impatient as she was tapping her nails against the top of the table and she was moving her right foot at a fast pace. Ruby exposed a

growl of irritation as she looked at the clock that read 3:23 p.m.

"Darn it Sapphire. Why must you do this all the time?" Ruby groaned.

The lone Saiyan decided to make his move as he perched his sly smile upon his lips. He stood up from the table and approached Ruby casually. He came to sit down next to Ruby and watched

her with fascination.

"Hey there. What's a pretty young Saiyan like yourself doing in a place like this, alone?" he questioned smoothly.

Ruby rolled her eyes annoyingly and glared at the guy. "Get lost creep. I'm waiting for my best friend." Ruby said seriously as she didn't look at the Saiyan.

The lone Saiyan leaned in closer to try and get a look at Ruby's face. Ruby closed her eyes as a vein was bulging out of her forehead. She already wasn't too fond of this Saiyan.

"Oooo... Who is your best friend? Your mommie?" The lone sayain mockingly says.

"Why don't you forget about your friend and hang out with me hmm? Such a low class beautiful Saiyan like yourself shouldn't be unprotected." the lone Saiyan flirted.

"Yeah nice try loser. Get lost before I get ticked. For your information my best friend and I conquered two planets. If I were you, I would back off." Ruby spat hotly.

The lone Saiyan laughed in amusement. "And you have a sense of humor! A low-class Saiyan such as yourself, conquered two planets? You expect me to believe that?" He claimed seriously.

Ruby opened her eyes and placed a small smile upon her lips. "You know it." Ruby gloated.

"Phaw! Yeah right! Sorry babe, but I don't believe that." The lone Saiyan laughed out with the shake of his head.

Ruby finally decided to look at the Saiyan. "I can give you an example of how much stronger I've become. What do yah say?" Ruby challenged confidently.

"Ha! This should be amusing! Sure, I'll challenge you. But I'm elite Saiyan. So don't say that I won't warn you that I'm strong." The lone Saiyan gloated.

"Whatever. Let's take this fight outside." Ruby claimed as she began to walk out of the bar.

The two Saiyans get off their seats. The lone Saiyan slaps money on to the bar counter. He does a sly smile at Ruby.

"Don't worry babe, this one is on the house." The lone Saiyan says smoothly.

Ruby rolls her eyes and heads towards the exit. The lone Saiyan follows right behind her. She examines her backside with interest.

The two Saiyans then make it out side just one hundred feet away from the bar.

"Are you ready?" Ruby asks confidently and gets into a fighting stance.

"Before we begin let's make this a little more interesting... If I win I get to take you to my place tonight." The lone sayain sly grins

"Hmph! and when I win I get to kill you." Ruby says harshly putting emphases on the word 'when' in her sentence.

The lone Saiyan chuckles and charges towards Ruby.

Before long, Ruby and the lone Saiyan began their fight.

Sapphire was soaring in the sky, passing over buildings as she flew towards the bar as she cursed herself for being late.

"Damn it I'm late again! Ruby's going to kill me for being late!" Sapphire cursed.

As Sapphire grew nearer to the bar, she stopped instantly when her scouter detected two power levels that were close by. Sapphire also knew that one of those power levels were Ruby's.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Ruby?" Sapphire questioned mostly to herself.

Sapphire flew forward towards the bar at full speed.

Ruby and the lone Saiyan were evenly matched as blow to blow has been counteracted and blocked. Both competitors had serious expressions as they continued their brawl with one another.

"I'll admit that you're doing quite well for a low-class Saiyan, my dear. But I can't wait to take you home." The lone Saiyan praised as he attempted to punch Ruby in the face as she dodged it

with ease.

Ruby perched a smile of pride upon her lips as she decided to teleport herself away from the lone Saiyan. The lone Saiyan immediately stopped his attacks and began to search for his opponent.

Ruby teleported behind the lone Saiyan and was about to elbow him hard in the back when the lone Saiyan blocked the attack with his hand.

Ruby's eyes widened with disbelief when she saw that she was trapped. With a yank, the lone Saiyan began to swing Ruby in a wide circle. Ruby was beginning to feel sick but covered her

mouth.

"You really think you can outsmart me? You have a lot to learn low-classy." The lone Saiyan insisted with a gloat.

And with a grunt, the lone Saiyan threw Ruby down towards the ground. Ruby screamed when she fell and before she had the chance to make contact to the hard surface below, Ruby instantly

stopped herself from smashing into the hard ground. Ruby pushed herself upward and soared back into the air to meet her opponent once again.

"Smart move, but not smart enough." Ruby praised as her tail whipped back and forth smoothly.

"You really are something. I wasn't expecting a low-class Saiyan to be just as strong as the mighty Hunda." Hunda admitted as he wiped the extra sweat from his forehead with the back of his

hand.

"I'm guessing that's your name?" Ruby guessed nonchalantly.

Hunda smirked with pride. "You betcha. I'm an elite Saiyan warrior 2 levels above you. Impressed my dear?" Hunda gloated with a laugh.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Hunda and placed her hand at her hip. "Not likely. I've battled tougher creatures than you. Like I said before, my best friend and I conquered two planets. Did you

conquer two planets?" Ruby questioned seriously.

"Would it matter what the answer to that question is? I'm tougher than you and you know it." Hunda insisted as he teleported behind Ruby.

Ruby became alert when she saw Hunda teleport himself away from the battle field. Her tail began to whip faster than usual. Hunda head-locked Ruby with his arms and she became powerless

for an attack. Hunda held Ruby close to his body as he grabed hold of her. With his arms around Ruby's neck, Ruby began losing oxygen. She was having trouble breathing and attempted to be

free from Hunda's grasp, but to no avail.

"What did I tell yah? There's no way to get out of this position unless a miracle occurs." Hunda stated coolly as he continued to keep his hold on Ruby.

"…Can't... breathe…!" Ruby gasped out as her hands grasped at Hunda's wrists.

"Aww, poor low-class Saiyan baby can't breathe. You shouldn't have challenged me babe. But don't worry your going to like my place." Hunda mocked with a laugh.

"No one talks to my best friend that way and gets away with it, you perv!" announced a serious familiar voice.


	3. The Mission to Destroying EarthChapter 3

The Mission to Destroying Earth Begins

* * *

><p>"Sapphire!" Ruby called out happily but gasped as she was losing oxygen from the headlock Hunda created.<p>

Hunda glared fiercely at Sapphire, but then eased on the glaring as he soon laughed out of amusement. "Well, well! It looks like a miracle did come to your aid kid!" Hunda joked with a grin.

Sapphire clenched her hands into fists by her side out of anger. She disliked what that Saiyan jerk was doing to her best friend. "If you want to pick on someone, why don't you pick on me? Leave my friend out of this." Sapphire demanded harshly while gritting her teeth at Hunda.

"I hate to burst your bubble, hun but this is mine and her fight alone. You stay out of this, you hear? Besides, what makes you think you could do better than your little friend here, huh? I'm an elite, you two are nothing more than low-class. You two can't beat me. Your friend insisted to fight only because she gloated about conquering two planets. She made a grave mistake picking a fight with the mighty Hunda!" Hunda explained with a laugh of amusement.

Sapphire groaned with frustration and looked at Ruby. "Ruby, you know you can't win especially on your own. We work better as a team or did you forget that?" Sapphire stated seriously but then revealed a small smile.

Ruby dug her fingernails into Hunda's arm, but he continued to have his hold on Ruby. He squeezed just enough to make her gasp. Ruby was terrible at hiding the pain that surfaced through her eyes. She gave Sapphire a small smile of acknowledgement. "Yeah I just figured that out now…. Sorry Sapphire… He just wouldn't leave me alone…."

"So, how are you gonna get out of this mess?" Sapphire questioned curiously as her tail calmed and swayed back and forth smoothly.

Ruby grunts as she tries to break Hunda's grip.

Sapphire placed her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow out of interest. "Well?"

Ruby smirked weakly and said, "Like… This…!"

Ruby took her left foot forward and she thrust it backwards and her heel smashed into Hunda's abdomen. Hunda's eyes widened with disbelief and he released his hold on Ruby. Hunda coughed out fresh blood and clenched his stomach.

"Ugh!, damn it! Why you little punk!" Hunda swore angrily as he glared at Ruby blood trickled down the conner of his lips.

Ruby smirked and teleported to Sapphire's side. Beads of perspiration trickled down Ruby's forehead and she breathed heavily for oxygen. "Damn, this guy is tough." Ruby admitted with a hint of regret.

"That was a close call for you, but next time," Sapphire teased. "Try not to get yourself into something you cannot handle on your own. Okay? We work better as a team. C'mon, let's take on this jerk together."

Ruby shook her head in protest. "Sorry Sapphire, but he and I… Did make a deal…. And I never… Turn my back on… a deal." Ruby explained casually as she looked at her with determined eyes.

It was Sapphire's turn to shake her head in protest and asked, "So what was the deal that you two made?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip and said, "If Hunda won, he would take me to his place and spend the night there. If I won, I would get to kill him."

Sapphire became tense as she loathed the deal that Hunda made with Ruby. She turned her head and glared at Hunda. Hunda recovered from the unexpected attack from Ruby and he seemed ticked. Hunda wipes away the blood from his lips with his arm. The color of his face was turning a deep red and it appeared as though smoke was coming out of his ears.

"You BITCH! You'll regret what you did to me!" Hunda yelled out hotly.

Sapphire exposed a small smile of amusement and gave out a short laugh. "Aww, poor baby didn't expect the unexpected. What are you gonna do now, huh?" Sapphire mocked in a sweet mocking tone. Sapphire then became serious and said, "Listen bud, I have a deal to make."

Hunda relaxed a little when he seemed interested in what Sapphire had to say. "I'm listening," Hunda said calmly.

"How 'bout this: if you beat both me and Ruby, you'll get two girls to have instead of just one. But if we win, we will both give you a painful death...so, do we have a deal?" Sapphire offered seriously.

Hunda wrapped his index and thumb finger around his chin and began to debate about the offer considerately. Ruby's eyes widened with disbelief. She turned to look at her best friend. "Sapphire, why?" She questioned with disbelief and confusion.

Sapphire looked at her best friend and grinned. "Duh, we're best friends aren't we? I told you that we work better as a team then separated. Don't sweat it. We did conquer two planets didn't we?" Sapphire quizzed curiously as she kept her grin.

A wave of relief and belief in her best friend drenched Ruby as she began to realize that she was glad to have such an awesome best friend. Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "Right,"

Ruby's confidence grew twice as strong now that her best friend was with her.

The battle between Ruby and Sapphire versus Hunda was underway. Punch after punch and block after block… The brawl was fierce and bloody as the trio of Saiyans was giving it their all. It appeared to be an even matchup as no one desired to back down. Sapphire however had a plan and she needed Ruby's assistance. Sapphire and Ruby were easily dodging the punches and kicks of Hunda as Sapphire looked at Ruby and said seriously, "You ready for the finale Ruby?"

Ruby didn't have a clue at what Sapphire was implying, but she gave a sharp nod of her head and said determinedly, "You bet Sapphire."

"Good, now just follow me. "Teleport now!" Sapphire ordered as she then teleported before Hunda.

Ruby imitated Sapphire and teleported herself away from Hunda. As the two best friends teleported at least ten feet away from Hunda, Sapphire prepared herself for the final blow. She bent her legs and tucked in her elbows. With her wrists touching each other, Sapphire exposed a serious expression. Hunda scratched his head in puzzlement at first but then realized what Sapphire and Ruby were planning on doing once he heard both of them yell at the top of their lungs and the ki formed out of the palms of their hands.

"Ugh damn!" Hunda stated with disbelief.

The different colored ki was released when Sapphire and Ruby thrust their arms forward and aimed their beam at Hunda.

"Galactic Beam!" cried Sapphire and Ruby in unison.

The radiance of the light from the two beams forged as one and it reflected off of Hunda's widened eyes of disbelief. The huge beam swallowed Hunda and he was knocked out of the sky. Hunda yells out in pain as beam faded. Hunda dead body fell. His head fell towards the ground his body intact and Sapphire and Ruby just watched with triumph reflecting off their eyes. When the thud of Hunda's body piercing the ground could be heard, Hunda's pupils were gone and only the whites of his eyes were seen. Sapphire and Ruby exhaled a sigh of relief.

"That was…" Sapphire began as she felt her heart hammer against her chest.

"Exhilarating…. Boy that Hunda sure was… Tough." Ruby finished as she too felt her heart hammer against her chest.

Hearing the fast beat of their hearts weren't the only thing they heard as Sapphire's stomach rumbled furiously at her. Ruby laughed and Sapphire rolled her eyes annoyingly at her stomach. "Yes I hear you all ready, sheesh!" Sapphire says jokingly

"Let's eat," Ruby offered as she then flew off into the bar's direction.

After filling their stomachs with food, Sapphire paid the bill and she and Ruby left the bar with two satisfied stomachs. As Sapphire and Ruby flew in the air for relaxation, Ruby looked over at Sapphire and asked, "So what did the king want with you anyway, Sapphire?"

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders carelessly and said, "He wanted to see how much stronger I've become. If I proved worthy, he then explained that you and I should go to this planet called Earth and destroy it."

Ruby's eyes expanded out of fascination. "Really? He wants me and you to go to this planet Earth and destroy it? Wow you must have proven that you've exceeded his expectations. That's awesome Sapphire!" Ruby praised excitedly.

Sapphire shrugged her shoulder's again. "I guess. Oh and I want to apologize for being late, Ruby. I didn't realize that being with the king would take up that much time. Will destroying Earth make it up to you?" Sapphire questioned hopingly as she looked at her best friend.

Ruby smiled and shook her head. "You've all ready made up your tardiness, Sapphire. By helping kicking that jerk's ass into hell, I think that covers it." Ruby's smile turned into a grin and Sapphire returned the grin.

"Well I just hope you're ready to head to planet Earth. We have a job to do and we cannot fail our king. He wants us to have the planet destroyed and if we don't succeed in our mission, I'm afraid that we might be destroyed instead." Sapphire explained with a hint of fear in her voice.

Figures… Ruby thought inside her mind. That's the king for yah.

Ruby looked at her best friend and gave a confident nod of the head. "I'm more than happy to destroy Earth with you, Sapphire. If it's to please the king, then I'm up for the challenge. I wonder what the creatures on planet Earth would look like? What do you think?" Ruby stated with confidence.

"I don't care what the creatures on Earth look like. As long as they get extinct that's all that matters right now." Sapphire said seriously.

They located their pods and descended down to them. With their feet landing on the ground, they came up to their pods. With the press of their buttons, the doors to the pods automatically opened and Ruby and Sapphire stepped inside. Once they were inside, the doors automatically closed.

"But I do hope that the creatures of planet earth are worthy enough to fight two saiyans. After all nobody likes a boring fight." Sapphire speaks within her mind. Sapphire smirks at her thought.

Sapphire and Ruby activated their pods and they were launched into space.


	4. Chapter 4 Trunks Birthday Surpirse

Trunks' Birthday Surprise

"Arrived at destination. I repeat arrive at destination. We have arrived at planet Earth. I repeat. We have arrived at planet Earth. Prepare for entering the Earth's atmosphere." the female computer announced.

Sapphire and Ruby awoke from their slumber and quickly put on their headsets.

"Did I hear correctly?" Are we finally here?" asked an eager Ruby as she was still waking up from her little nap.

Sapphire nodded her head in agreement and said, "You heard correctly Ruby. Look out the window and check out the view."

Ruby did as instructed and looked out the window as Sapphire did the same. The planet was a sight to behold as both Ruby and Sapphire's eyes widened with amazement. The Earth was covered with blue, green, and white creation. With the other planets that Sapphire and Ruby conquered, those planets had only one color, but Earth was something else. Sapphire began to wonder why the king wanted Earth destroyed. She shook her head as she had to obey the king's orders. Sapphire spoke to Ruby as she said seriously, "Remember Ruby that we're here on a mission. We have to destroy this planet for our king."

Ruby waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah I know but…," She began.

"… But what Ruby…?"

"Can we at least take a shower and eat before we destroy the Earth? I'm famished," Ruby complained as she rubbed her rumbling stomach.

Sapphire smiled and shook her head in wonder, but she gave in as she heard her own stomach rumble. "All right Ruby we can take a quick shower and eat before we destroy this ...pitiful planet." Sapphire said in agreement as she looked at the planet with a small sinister smile.

Ruby grinned and said excitedly, "Yes!"

Sapphire and Ruby began to laugh but was quickly interrupted when the pods began to descend into the Earth's atmosphere. Their pods turned into a glowing red fire ball. Sapphire and Ruby held onto their seats as their pods vibrated widely within as they prepared for the crash landing. Their pods impacted and flew through buildings and into offices. The unsuspecting humans were caught by total surprise as they watch the two pods zoom past them; nearly hitting them. Finally after much damage was done, the pods crash down into the middle of the street, stopping traffic in its path. The crash nearly crashes into a parked car, and the impact was quite hard as the pods created two huge craters in the center of West City.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile we come across a house that's shaped as a dome and on the front of the house in big, black letters read <strong>Capsule Corp<strong>. Inside Capsule Corp., a family of four was celebrating their oldest son's birthday. This family of four invited quite the number of friends to the party, and this family and friends are more than meets the eye. Everyone was gathered in the family room and they enjoyed each other's company as they all smiled and laughed.

"Happy birthday Trunks." Said a young girl with shoulder-length raven hair and light blue eyes happily.

She was half of Trunks size, but she placed a wide grin on her lips as she held out two presents wrapped in neon green and blue wrapping paper. On her shoulder was a round, small, and metal robot whose eyes blinked red.

"Giru happy for Trunks. Giru, Giru." The robot announced in a high pitch. "Presents from me and Pan. Giru, Giru."

Trunks happily accepted the gifts and placed them on the table that was filled with presents from his family and friends. "Thanks Pan and Giru. I'll open the presents after the cake, and I'll make sure to open yours first Pan." Trunks added with a smile.

Pan nodded her head in agreement and went to play with Giru the robot somewhere else. Chi Chi came out with a medium-sized cake that was covered with white icing and blue icing that said in fancy lettering, Happy Birthday Trunks! Trunks felt a little spoiled for getting so many gifts and a decorated cake that seemed delicious.

"Oh Chi Chi, you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me." Trunks said with the shake of his head.

"Of course I do! It's your birthday Trunks, and I want it to be special for you." Chi Chi argued back as she moved the presents aside and placed the cake down in front of Trunks.

"I helped with the icing Trunks. Chi Chi was very protective of wanting to make the batter, so I let her." said Bulma as she came to Chi Chi's side.

"This cake had to be perfect for the birthday boy! How would you feel if you got a cake that didn't taste great?" Chi Chi stated seriously.

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at the little arguement that his mom and Chi Chi were making. "I have such a weird family," He said mostly to himself with the shake of his head.

Of course his mom and Chi Chi both heard the comment and gave him a death glare. "Oh is that so?" His mom spat as she placed her hand at her hip.

"Well, you got to admit when was the last time any of us did anything _normal _around here?" asked Trunk's best friend Goten.

Goten was about the same height as Trunks and wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans, and his brown hair was spiked to the right.

Trunks' mom and Chi Chi thought about it for a moment and then shrugged their shoulders with uncertainty. "You know, you're right Goten. I don't think there _was _a time where this family of ours did anything normal. All we Saiyans and humans ever did was fight strange aliens that came to our planet." Bulma added with the nod of her head in agreement.

In two corners of the family room stood two men who were deep in thought as they both folded their arms across their chest and leaned against the walls of the house. The one man that wore a brown business suit and had short black hair turned his gaze onto the other man, who in return, returned the same gaze. The other man wore an orange and blue uniform with light blue baggy pants, and brown leather boots to match. He had short, spiky raven hair, and both men were very muscular.

"You sense it too," the man in the orange and blue outfit asked as he looked at Vegeta seriously.

It wasn't a question as it was a statement, with in return; his friend nodded his head in agreement.

Just then everyone can hear a big commotion going on in the center of West City. Goten was the first one to speak. "Huh, I wonder what the commotion is about."

Goten was kneeling on the couch near Trunks and peered out the window as he saw a huge crowd form.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm checking to see what's causing all that commotion out there." Gohan claimed seriously as he adjusted his glasses that were on his nose.

The man in the orange uniform looked over at Gohan seriously and repeated the same question. "So you sense it as well, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded his head in agreement and said seriously, "I do dad, and I'm having the strangest feeling like I'm having Deja-vu all over again. You remember when Vegeta and his partner came to Earth many years ago to destroy it?"

Gohan's father laughed in amusement and the man in the with a widows peak gave Gohan a death glare.

"How could I not remember that son? That was a really great experience for me. Vegeta was really tough back then." Gohan's father continued to laugh when he stood straight.

Vegeta was getting pissed as he was being laughed at. He stormed over to Gohan's father and stabbed a finger in his face and yelled out hotly, "ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK, KAKAROT?"

Kakarot waved his hands in front of him to push Vegeta's finger away and said nervously, "Of course not Vegeta, no. I was just praising you for how strong of an opponent you were when I brawled against you those many years ago. That's all, sheesh."

Vegeta calmed down a bit and released his tension.

"Well, are you guys coming or not?" asked Pan eagerly as she walked up to Gohan, Vegeta, and Kakarot.

Gohan shook his head in protest. He knelt down to Pan's size and placed a gentle hand on her free shoulder. "Pan you stay inside. Whatever's out there is probably menacing and I don't want you to get hurt." Gohan said gently and with a smile.

Pan however folded her arms across her chest and stomped her foot out of protest. "That's not fair daddy! I can take care of myself you know! Besides, I have Giru here to protect me." Pan insisted as she turned to look at Giru. "... Right Giru...?"

"Yup. Giru protect Pan." He announced happily.

Gohan sighed heavily in defeat and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Giru and said, "You better promise me that you'll keep a good eye on her."

Giru's red optic blinked and he said with confidence in a robot voice, "Giru will protect Pan. Giru never leave Pan. Giru, Giru"

Gohan smiled and playfully messed with Pan's hair. "All right Pan, you can come, but don't get too close to the danger zone, got it?" Gohan ordered.

Pan nodded her head in agreement as she said confidently, "You got it dad! I'll be careful no doubt."

With that, everyone went out to see what the commotion was about. When they got close to the crowd, they were amazed at how many citizens have gathered in one group. But they pushed through to the front, saying "excuse me", and "pardon me" as they went by.

As they managed to push through the front of the crowd, they all gasped at what they witnessed. Two female Saiyans standing next to each other as their tails whipped side to side. Their eyes scanned the unfamiliar sea of people. They were in a defensive stance as their eyes darted from human to human.

Sapphire looked over at Ruby with a skeptical look as Ruby returned the look.

"What in the world are these strange creatures?" she asked with bafflement.

Trunks looked at Sapphire and his eyes widen a bit. He feels his heart skip a beat as he forgot to breath just for a couple of seconds.

Goten lays his eyes on Ruby and he felt just the same way Trunks did. Trunks and Goten stood by each other side as they intimately looked at Sapphire and Ruby.

"I ...really like my birthday present..." Trunks said as he was referring to Sapphire and he struggled to find his words.

"I think we've been struck by cupid..." Goten quietly says as he lets out a happy sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN... Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

~Confrontation~

"How strange... they look simply like us...two eyes, two arms, two legs... I mean... the only difference is their power levels are extremely low." Ruby added with the shake of her head.

"That's because they are humans not saiyans." Sapphire said with as she stared at the curious growing crowd.

Goten looked at Trunks and asked curiously, "What do you think they're here for?"

Trunks shook his head and continued to stare at Sapphire. "I don't know, but hopefully they're not here to destroy this planet. They seem too sweet to do something like that."

"Don't let appearances fool you, Trunks." Vegeta warned seriously as he too stared at the two female Saiyans.

Trunks and Goten turned to look at Vegeta with a skeptical look. Trunks raises his eyebrow, he asked, "You think they can cause much damage? Their power level isn't that high. We're stronger than them dad."

Vegeta came to Trunk's other side and looked at him. He asked, "That's not their true power levels. They are suppressing them."

Trunks gave his father a small smile, and turned his attention back on Sapphire. Goten turns to look at Ruby.

Ruby heard her stomach rumble and laughed. Sapphire looked at Ruby and raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "What are you laughing at, Ruby?" She asked.

"Oh just that I'm hungry. Can we get moving, please? I'm getting uncomfortable with this growing crowd." Ruby asked as she moved her hair behind her ear.

Sapphire shrugged and said, "Sure. C'mon let's fly out of here."

Ruby nodded her head and was about to take off when she sensed several strong ki's nearby. She gasped with astonishment at how powerful the ki's were. Sapphire was about to take off but sensed them too. Her eyes widened with disbelief. She turned to look at Ruby with a confused expression and Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

"How can that be?" Sapphire asked with astonishment.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. I didn't think there would be others like us here on this planet."

Sapphire then became serious and she searched the crowd for the Saiyans that hid in the crowd. She spotted them as she sensed them in the front row. She finally lays her eyes on Trunks for he was in the front of the Z fighters. Sapphire eyes widen just a bit and she bit her bottom lip. She starts to blush and immediately looks to the ground making her face not visible. "Ruby, I spotted them." Sapphire announced as she kept her eyes on the ground. Ruby blinked as she looked at Sapphire confused to why Sapphire was embarrassed about something and Ruby then turned to look at the group Ruby whistled with astonishment when she saw the big group. "Wow, that's a lot of Saiyans." She added as she stared at them. Ruby then spots Goten beside Trunks and a small smile fades into view her smile gets bigger as she can't withhold a growing joy with in her.

Sapphire stopped blushing and put a poker face. She nodded her head to Ruby's response hoping Ruby didn't see her reaction to looking at Trunks. "Sapphire then sees Ruby staring at Ruby with a smile. Sapphire pouts. She hoped she wasn't looking at Trunks "What are you looking at?" Sapphire asks with a defensive tone.

Ruby blinks a jumps a bit for she was startled at Sapphire defensive tone. Ruby then quickly looks at something else. "I am not looking at anything..." Ruby says with a nervous tone.

"I could of sworn that you were looking at that boy..." Sapphire tells Ruby referring to Trunks but then is interrupted by her beeping scouter. Sapphire looks at the data her scouter displays and with hesitation as she took notice of a very powerful ki energy from one of the Saiyans.

The scouter that Sapphire had was calculating Kakarot's power level. Sapphire stared at the man in the orange uniform and gasped with fright at the increase in power level. Her eyes widened in revelation and she took a step back. She shook her head in protest and said out loud, "That, that can't be! It's impossible!"

Ruby saw her best friend exposing a panicked look and she became worried. Ruby walked to her best friend and asked with concern, "What's wrong Sapphire? It looks as though you've seen a ghost."

Sapphire shook her head and used her index finger to point to the man in the orange uniform. "That Saiyan…" Sapphire began. "… His power level is off the charts!"

Ruby blinked in puzzlement but decided to look at the Saiyan in the orange uniform. Ruby checked with her scouter and it was doing the exact same thing Sapphire's was doing. Ruby gasped as well and shook her head in protest. She took off her scouter to examine it for any glitches that may need repairing. "Our scouters must be malfunctioning. That Saiyan's level can't be that high." Ruby insisted as she looked at her best friend.

Maybe he is this 'so-called' Kakarot? But, the king told me he was a low-class Saiyan like us. If he is, then why is his power over nine thousand? It just doesn't make any sense. But I have to kill him along with this planet. Those were the king's orders! If I don't obey them I am going to get killed. I don't want to hurt that boy with lavender hair either though... Sapphire thought inside her mind.

"They're just… talking. Maybe they won't destroy our home after all?" Videl said as she blinked out of puzzlement.

Gohan thought differently as his eyes narrowed and he watched the female Saiyans seriously. "I doubt it Videl. I bet they're planning the destruction first. Then when we're least expecting it, they'll strike and destroy these innocent citizens." He said seriously.

Videl looked at Gohan with a confused expression, but then turned her gaze back to the female Saiyans. "One thing's for certain though, if they do start havoc I know you'll be there to stop them." Videl says confidently.

Gohan smiles and nodded his head in agreement. "You bet I will. I won't let anyone harm my family, friends, and home. They'll have to go through me first if they want to threaten Earth." He said with pride.

"Hey! What about me?" Goten asked seriously as he stared at his oldest brother.

Gohan looked over at his younger brother and asked teasingly, "What about you?"

Goten rolled his eyes and said seriously, "Oh ha, ha. Very funny."

Gohan gave his little brother an innocent smile. Goten ignores it and said seriously, "I think I should be the one to take down that female Saiyan with the black hair."

Trunks nodded his head in agreement and said, "And I should be the one to take down the one with the auburn hair. We can't have you, Gohan, take all the glory."

Gohan began to laugh and waved his hand in the air. "All right, all right, sheesh. You two can have them. I was just trying to make my point across." He said honestly.

Trunks and Goten flashed prideful grins as they looked at each other and gave each other high fives.

"This is the best birthday ever." Trunks added happily.

Everyone shared a laugh.

Sapphire and Ruby heard the laughter from the Saiyan group. The two girls turn to look at the group. Sapphire got into a defensive stance."Huh, what's going on over there?" Sapphire asked with a harsh and defensive tone.

Ruby's face turned innocently alert as she watch the group of saiyans laugh. "Apparently we missed the joke."

"Bah! Who cares! Let's finish our mission so we can stay alive! So let's destroy this Earth now I'm bored, and hungry," Sapphire complained as she breathed onto her hand, sniffed at it, and cringed at the smell. "Ugh, and I smell bad too."

Ruby giggled at Sapphire as she turned to look at her and said, "Okay! I could use a bath and some grub"

With that, Sapphire took off into the air with Ruby following behind her. The crowd all gasped when they saw Sapphire and Ruby taking flight.

"They're flying?" asked a female.

"They must be using strings. It's be a scene to a movie. Humans can't fly." A male insisted with the shake of his head.

"Really? But I don't see any cameras." A female claims.

"Who cares? As long as the movie is sure to premiere I don't care if there cameras or not. I wonder when this movie is coming out?" claimed a young girl.

"I don't know but I defiantly want to see it the day it comes out!" asked another female with joy.

"I can't see the strings anywhere. They must be using state of the art materials." Said another male.

Sapphire smirked as she loved the confused and concerned expressions the humans were exposing. "Heh, this will make destroying Earth a whole lot sweeter. These creatures won't know what hit them." Sapphire added with pleasure as she tucked in her elbows and had her wrists touching each other.

Kakarot's eyes widened with disbelief when he saw what the two female Saiyans were about to do. His expression soon became serious and he flew up to meet Sapphire and Ruby. Chi Chi saw him do so and yelled out, "Goku! What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

Goku flinched a little when he heard Chi Chi's frustration and looked down at her with a calm yet serious expression reflecting off his eyes. "Chi Chi those female Saiyans are about to kill innocent bystanders if I don't stop them. Maybe I can reason with them before chaos really breaks loose." Goku insisted.

Chi Chi saw the determination and seriousness reflecting off of Goku's eyes, and sighed in defeat. "Okay Goku, just please be careful!" She called out.

Goku nodded his head in agreement and ascended into the sky to meet with Sapphire and Ruby. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and exposed serious expressions. They nod their heads in unison and began to ascend into the sky to meet with Goku. Goku heard Trunks and Goten call out to him as Goten said, "Wait up dad!"

Goku stopped and levitated in the sky as he saw Trunks and Goten come to his sides. He looked at them and asked, "Goten? Trunks? This might get dangerous."

"Don't treat us like children dad, besides maybe Trunks and I can get through to them. They might not be convinced with just one Saiyan, but maybe with three…" Goten began as he grinned and turned to look at Trunks.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement and turned to look at Goku. "… They'll have a more likely chance of believing us."

Goku looked at Trunks and Goten seriously, debating inside his mind if he should allow them to assist him. With a sigh of defeat he gave them a smile of agreement and a nod of his head. "All right let's go."

Goten and Trunks' eyes rejoiced when they were allowed to assist in conversing with the two female Saiyans. The three of them met up with Sapphire and Ruby.

Sapphire and Ruby were screaming at the top of their lungs as their ki balls formed in their hands. Their power levels rise to a enormous ki crowd down below were still in a group, watching with puzzlement and curiosity. They were completely oblivious to what was going on. Sapphire and Ruby saw three of the Saiyans appear before them, but they continued with powering up their ki balls. The one in the orange uniform was the one to speak first. "Wait! Please, stop!" He begged. Trunks and Goten let out short gasps as they sense the two female saiyans power levels rise.

"Your dad was right... these two girls are not weak..." Goten tells Trunks looking at Sapphire and Ruby.

"Yeah...they are as strong as me and you Goten!" Trunks says in revelation to Goten staring at Sapphire and Ruby.

Sapphire stopped her yelling, but it didn't stop her from growing her ki ball. She smirked and said, "Oh? And why should we? Our king ordered us to destroy this pitiful planet. Nothing will stand in our way. Not even you!" Sapphire tells the man with the orange uniform on. Sapphire was more determined now to make her ki ball as powerful as she possibly can make it.

Ruby, however, wanted to know what these Saiyans have to say. Ruby's ki ball diminished and she stood straight. Her tail swayed back and forth calmly. She looked at Sapphire and placed her left arm out in front of her to stop her. "Wait, Sapphire. I would like to hear what our fellow comrades have to say, and who knows? It could be important." She insisted.

Sapphire glared at her best friend, but saw how persistent Ruby was. Sighing in defeat and shaking her head, she said, "Fine. Let's see what our fellow comrades have to say."

Goku, Goten, and Trunks were pleased that they have a chance to convince them not to destroy the Earth. Goku was the one to speak. "Please, you need to stop this. You don't know what you're doing. Don't you see that huge crowd of innocent bystanders? They don't deserve this… misfortune." He lectured confidently as he used an index finger to point at the crowd of humans.

Sapphire only rolled her eyes as she slapped her hair behind her and placed her hand at her hip. "Like I care what happens to those insignificant creatures. Who are you supposed to be, their protector? We're here to obey orders, and that's exactly what I plan to do. Step aside clown or you and your lackey's will suffer the same fate." Sapphire spat out hotly as she gave them a sly smile.

That angered Goten as he heard the female Saiyan call them clowns and lackeys. He clenched his hands into fists by his sides and grits his teeth in anger. "Why you little…" Goten says through his teeth.

He was about to charge at Sapphire when Trunks placed a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder. Goten looked at Trunks as Trunks shook his head in protest. Goten relaxed a little and Trunks turned his attention towards the girls.

"Please, just listen to us. We mean you no harm!" Trunks insisted.

Goku nodded his head in agreement. "Exactly! And if we mean you no harm, then why start bringing havoc to the Earth in the first place? Even though your king told you to destroy this planet, would you really do it just to please him? He's probably just using you as pawns. We really don't want to fight you." Goku insisted.

Ruby was starting to have second thoughts on the king's order, but Sapphire on the other hand, has heard enough. She knew the concuences for disregarding the king's orders. "But we sure want to live! Take this! Rapid Fireballs!" Sapphire shouted.

She thrust her hands forward as multiple blue ki balls shot in all directions. Goten, Trunks, and Goku were able to deflect and dodge the ki balls, but the citizens from down below weren't so lucky. They all screamed and ran from the fight scene that was taking place. Gohan and the rest of the gang tried their best to dodge the ki balls. Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta each took a family member or friend that couldn't fly so they could evade the blasts easier. Gohan took Chi Chi, and Vegeta took Bulma, and Videl flew next to Gohan's side while Bulla flew next to Vegeta. As Gohan and Vegeta located an alleyway to drop Chi Chi and Bulma, Videl realized that someone was missing. They were on the ground as Vegeta told Chi Chi, Bulma, and Bulla to stay put, Videl tugged onto Gohan's arm, and he looked down at her.

"What's up Videl?" he asked curiously.

Videl's face was pale and exposed a panicked reaction. "Gohan, where's Pan?" She asked worriedly.

Gohan's eyes widened with disbelief and cried out, "Pan!"

Gohan looked at Videl and said seriously, "You stay here, Videl. I'm going to get Pan."

So just like that, Gohan took off into the sky, and dodged the ki balls with great speed. He stopped when he heard Pan's scream and his eyes widened with fear as he saw a ki ball come at her with full force.

"Pan!" Gohan yells out, and quickly rushes to her aid, but was beaten by a shadow that zoomed in to protect her.

"I've got this one, Gohan." Said the blurry figure as it zoomed past him.

Gohan froze for a moment and scratched his head in wonder as he knew he heard that low voice before, but can't think of exactly who it was.

The figure stepped in front of Pan and deflected the ki ball away with his arm. Pan had her eyes shut tightly as she refused to open them at the moment. Once the ki ball had been deflected, it collided into a building nearby as smoke formed and parts of the debris from the building fell onto the cement. The crowd of humans were no longer in sight. The figure turned to look at Pan and said calmly, "You can open your eyes now,"

Pan did as instructed and when she opened her eyes, she gasped in acknowledgement at who she saw. "Piccolo?" she asked skeptically.

**A/N... review?**

.


End file.
